


Uneasy brother reunion

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily Have Issues (DCU), Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, Terry McGinnis is Batman, Tim Drake is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Terry calls in the other family members, so they can stay their goodbyes. Of course this being them old wounds reopen, arguments for who the next Batman should be, Damien tries to kill a sibling and insults everyone, Dick tires to play peacekeeper etc. This is why Terry knows he doesn't bring the family together much. Especially when he suddenly finds himself auguring for his place as Batman because certain other members think he's a rookie in over his head.
Relationships: Jason Bard/Barbara Gordon, Melanie Walker/Terry McGinnis, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Terry McGinnis & Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis & Damian Wayne, Terry McGinnis & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	Uneasy brother reunion

**Hello readers**

**I originally got the idea for this after reading some Batman-related fan fiction stories where Terry ends up getting trashed on by other bat family members like he's a kid in over his head. Frankly is annoying since Terry is a character and a worthy successor.**

**Now yes Terry's growth in the show is questionable, though that's due to writers who either by their desire or following the studio, if not both, by season 2, as Bruce Tim has said wanting to tell more Terry in high school stories. With instead get away from Batman stuff.**

**As I've said elsewhere, I'll let that dumb statement speak for itself.**

**Moving on for this fic if your big fans of Dick Grayson and Damien yeah, they are in clear antagonist roles here so complain about it on your own merits. Fair warning has been given.**

**Plus exploring how realistically Dick, Bruce, and Alfred never reigning Damien in for his treatment of Tim would turn out in the old pre-Flashpoint world. Not shocking given DC has a habit of** **pretending abuse is not there.**

**Canon wise is a mix of the DCAU and the pre-Flashpoint world.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Wayne Manor living room

Nineteen-year-old Terry McGinnis is leaning against a doorway while Timothy Drake is showing him pictures of his wife, Rose Wilson, and their two kids on his cellphone while at their kid's college graduation. Plus, Uncle Jason as known to the kids was there too. After all, Jason was made Godfather and was made head of security at the tech company Timothy runs.

"How is your girlfriend doing?" Tim asks.

"Melanie's fine, currently spending time with Matt at the park. Ever since Matt discovered I was Batman, he actually apologized for all the times he threw fits when we were younger about me not being there. Of course, I have to keep talking him out of being Robin" Terry notes grimacing.

Letting out a chuckle "Good luck, I don't think any of us could have been talked out of becoming Robin. After all, I'm the poster boy for wearing Bruce down on getting the job" Tim replies.

"Well I'll remember this speech when Conner and Bart want to join me," Terry says jokingly.

"Over my dead body, my sons are putting on a suit" Tim replies seriously.

"And there's the fact Rose would undoubtedly kill us both" Terry says.

"Yeah, good point," Timothy says, "Though if anything I'd be fine with a more Oracle role."

"I'll keep it in mind if we ever get to that bridge or with Matt" Terry replies.

Both turn as they hear the yelling between the three other men in the house, not counting Bruce, increase in volume and start to argue how Terry is unfit to be the Dark Knight for varying reasons. Well, mostly Damien and Dick argue that compared to Jason.

As Tim and Terry have been listening for the past ten minutes, and well both are rather sick of listening to it. Especially given Tim's nature of can't stand people being put down period. And because he generally likes Terry, sees the kid as a younger brother. One who has earned Batman.

Which Tim notes in Damien's case Tim knows a lot of the blame lies with Talia al Ghul who made her son into a killing machine and didn't care about his well-being, including ordering Damien's death when he was no longer useful to her. Unlike Jason who eventually realized once his head was clear of Lazarus Pit madness that Talia never cared about him, just using Jason for her purposes as revenge against Bruce.

Mind you Tim can't blame Damien completely since the environment under his mother and grandfather plays a part in his deeds. However, the reasoning of what your past was eventually runs out, and those actions of trying to kill him repeatedly, verbal abuse, self-entitlement, etc. are on your head alone.

For Terry well he's quite frankly sick of listening to them argue and not to mention is getting tired of how he's not fit for being Batman on varying reasons. A role he's worked to get after training through hell, and has given up his body for being bruised or broken in various ways with scars that will never truly fade.

Plus, Damien is rather annoying and stuck up with blood son this, and rightful heir that. Last Terry checked Damien was in charge of the main group of League of Assassins, and the reason why Ras tried to use Bruce instead of Damien had more to do with a personal type of revenge over his long time enemy. Of course, Dick is naturally auguring in Damien's favor.

Jason is well mostly auguring with Damien over taking up the mantel since Damien doesn't care about Gotham City, is merely more concerned over getting the mantel for his bloodline's sake.

"Enough all three of you, this is not why I asked you to come. I brought you here since Bruce's health is not going so great. Yet from how your all acting, I wonder if it was even worth it" Terry snaps angrily.

This briefly shuts all three of them up as it feels like being lectured by the original Dark Knight, and Damien's eyes narrow as this abomination of his father's clone daring to give an order to Ras al Ghul.

"Pretender I have nothing to say to you except do not interrupt me again if you wish to keep your tongue. Todd and I were having an important conversation over. And you are a misguided teenager who should return home to his mother instead of playing in a war you do not understand" Damien growls.

Rolling his eyes than fixing Grayson with a stare "See Dick, this what all Bruce's and your constant covering Damien for making excuses for his behavior of thinking it was okay to murder his family members. Damien's still a selfish brat who now happens to run the League of Assassins" Tim says pointedly.

"Are you still upset over when we first met? TT Drake, you are such a child, no wonder the Joker was able to torture you into a mini him" Damien says.

Dick merely sighs while Jason shoots Grayson and Damien a harsh glare that looks like it comes from a very upset Alfred, as does Terry. While Tim rolls his eyes at how much of a low blow Damien went. This is what Dick and Bruce, Alfred by proxy, for being enablers helped create by never really stopping Damien's verbal abuse to him for years.

They only really stepped in when Damien was out as Robin, but brushed Damien's constant insults to him aside, Tim reflects. They merely considered it extreme sibling rivalry. And any time he tried to defend himself was put down as he is supposed to be the mature one, Damien's just a kid who had a rough childhood so go easy, etc.

What sealed it was Damien tried to kill him when still recovering only months upon being recused from The Joker. According to Damien, well the excuse he gave anyway, is seeing Tim due to Joker's damage a danger to everyone and needed to be eliminated. Dick naturally made up some excuse for Damien's behavior, and Bruce started down that path.

However, Dr. Leslie Thompkins ripped into Bruce, Dick, and Alfred majorly, with threatening to reveal Bruce as Batman if Damien so much as set foot on the same block, given he was her patient. And Jason, Tim remembers in his own way of caring, pretty much threatened to reinstate his killing Bat's policy if Damien ever attempted to kill him again, and any who enabled him. Plus telling Bruce that Damien shouldn't be trusted with Robin if he's a threat to his family members.

Eventually, some of it must have reached Bruce who finally decided to act and removed Damien as Robin altogether. Though a week after that Damien had vanished from Gotham City heading back to the League of Assassins. For Grayson well Tim notes after Dick took Damien's side in all this, they quit speaking for years.

Bruce too, since far too late in Tim's book, but they did start patching things up after the whole Joker mess a few years ago. Or well path things up by at least starting to talk. It's still mind-boggling, not to mention, annoying how he managed to miss a microchip on the back of his neck for all these years or how nobody else caught it, either.

For Dick what did their relationship in, was beyond the Damien issue, was wanting to throw him in Arkham Asylum when he had believed Bruce was still alive, and he was lost in time. Even after turning out to be correct Dick just shoved all their issues under the rug.

Which Tim exits his thoughts when hearing Terry speak.

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't have the mantel, you have no respect for people with thinking your blood makes you superior to everyone you meet, it doesn't," Terry says calmly.

Damien angrily snarls while throwing a knife at McGinnis's head who causally grabs it from midair, his reflexes sharpened, with looking at the blade for a moment before pocketing it. Terry glares at Damien and Dick because he's beyond done with this immature crap.

"Listen I'm not the world's greatest acrobat, detective, or got killed and been brought back to life. What I am, however, is Batman, I have earned my right to the cowl" Terry growls.

"You're a barely trained kid who relies too much on street fighting and like Jean-Paul Valley, his overpowered tech suit. Meaning take that away your just some high school student that has got caught up in a life that doesn't belong to you" Dick replies "Give Damien the mantel, he's earned it. You have no idea what he's overcome."

"Gee taking away other people's mantels to the spawn, we've been here before haven't we Dick? You still disgust me golden boy" Jason snaps.

"I was the first Robin; the mantel was mine to give to whoever I wanted it to be. Besides, you were running around as a murderous Batman at the time and attempted to kill Tim, Damien, and me so you don't get to judge me" Dick fires back.

"You still call Drake, replacement Todd" Damien points out.

"Because it's a sign of damn respect. While I originally bought Talia's bull crap hook line and sinker it was full of hate but there is no one I would have rather had replace me as Robin than Tim. Certainly not you, that's for bloody sure demon spawn" Jason snaps back.

"And the fact still stands only family gets to inherit this cowl, McGinnis, you're not," Damien says.

"I am family, Bruce accepted me and Tim too. Even Commissioner Gordon eventually come around. Even if they never did, I'd still be out there fighting to protect my home" Terry says passionately.

"Well if it means that much to you, I think the Batgirl position can always be reopened" Damien replies smirking.

"Enough Damien, maybe Dick won't call you out, but if all you're going to do is fight than leave. I'd run back to League full of your worshipers because if you end up becoming an enemy I will help Terry stop you for good" Timothy says his voice dropping to his colder vigilante voice "I outplayed your grandfather, and you have nowhere the thousands years' of experience. I will dismantle your organization for good if you press me."

"Are you giving me some pretend threat I shall need to dismiss?" Damien asks mockingly.

"No that's a promise, Damien. I won't be operating under Batman's rules, I'll be operating under my own. I'll burn your organization to ash, and you with it" Tim replies darkly.

Glaring "Tim, Terry that's enough. Leave your brother alone" Dick snaps.

"Damien you claim blood is so important? You're not the only blood son in the room right now" Terry says.

"Oh, decided to pull this pathetic card out as a last stand at the Alamo? You're a clone created in a lab, a freak of nature who should never exist. One of Waller's pet projects" Damien snarls.

Dick and Jason freeze in shock looking at McGinnis since this is a clone of Bruce or something? Timothy of course already knows so doesn't even blink, because after all, he was the one who discovered Terry was Bruce's son. The similarities between Terry and a younger Bruce Wayne was too close to ignore, so naturally, his detective side couldn't help himself.

Of course, when he brought it to Bruce the man had already known and didn't want Terry to know since he wanted Warren McGinnis to be Terry and Matt's father. Despite understanding the point Bruce was making, it was seriously running the risk that could destroy Terry and Bruce's relationship, so he told Terry himself. Then Terry and he ended up confronting an elderly Amanda Waller.

"Call me whatever you want, I don't care. Let me make this simple, either act as an adult or get out. I am never giving you the mantel of Batman, Damien" Terry says.

Scowling "You're an untrained kid in a tech suit, your never been one of us, a Robin. Go live your life away from this as an actual kid, instead of being one more tool Bruce abuses until there's nothing left. Until this city tares you down into nothing, it's a cesspit and the only way to escape it is to get out" Dick says.

"Then how come your so demanding Damien take the role if you don't give a crap Dicky bird?" Jason remarks.

"Do you think Bruce would let him out on the streets untrained, Dick? Maybe he's not us but doesn't mean Terry's hopeless. He can handle himself outside the suit. Terry ended the Joker and Ras al Ghul for good, while protecting Gotham City for years, despite neither Damien nor you being here. Show him some damn respect" Timothy growls.

"Thank you, Tim, but it's fine, I have no interest in continuing this pointless conversation. I see I made a mistake by inviting at least two of them here" Terry says.

Unexpectedly a male, gravelly voice from behind "And no need, my health is not fatal McGinnis. I'm fine."

All five turn to see Bruce with his cane emerge from a hallway with making his way over to one of the chairs, and sits down.

"You're supposed to be resting," Terry says in concern.

"I am. Barbara called; they have a crisis down in the Dimond District. Jokerz got their hands on some high-powered military-grade hardware" Bruce explains.

"I'll be there" Terry replies his voice dropping and his whole body shifting into Batman persona.

"Be careful and there's some soup in the kitchen when you come back. Don't let it get cold, unlike last time. You need your strength; you can be a stubborn piece of work" Bruce says.

Dick, Damien, Jason, and Tim look between them both with varying degrees of shock for Bruce being this openly caring. Bruce does his best to hide a grimace given the way his children are looking at him, as if showing care is foreign. And Bruce has an old yet familiar guilty feeling towards his younger self on how he treated his family members as tools. All those years wasted, Bruce notes sadly.

"Just like my old man," Terry says grinning.

Terry begins walking to the grandfather clock at the wall followed by Tim, and Jason.

"Need any help?" Jason inquires.

"Sure, you can come along, it would be schway to work alongside one of the original Robins and Red Hood" Terry replies happily before seriously "You follow my lead."

Giving a nod "Understood, through the kids these days using such ridiculous terms thinking they are cool. Looks like you're playing Oracle, yet again" Jason says to the man he considers a younger brother.

"I was already planning on it. Somebody has to be able to direct your hood head out of trouble once your dumb plans go sideways" Tim says teasing his older brother.

Rolling his eyes "My plans going sideways, right. How about all the stupid genius ones that I had to keep pulling your ass out of trouble Timbers?" Jason replies.

"Well Jason has a point Tim; from what I've heard and read over in the case files you did get in over your head a lot," Terry says.

"Ah see I'm the cool one" Jason adds grinning.

"Oh, I see how it is, gang up on me with the cooler older brother and leave me in the dust" Tim replies in mock hurt "After all Ter, you still do stupid plans that backfire."

"Eh good point, after all, I did let the Joker nearly choke me to death," Terry says causally.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jason asks angrily.

"So, I could kill the Joker with his joy buzzer when I destroyed the microchip" Terry replies unfazed by the man's anger. After all, he had the old man for a mentor.

"Very dangerous, but" pausing to let a smirk cross his face "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Death by joy buzzer is very poetic" Jason says having respect for the one member of the bat family to do what none of them, including him, by removing one of the greatest monsters to ever walk the earth.

"Ah let's not start being a bad influence Jay," Tim says good naturally.

"Oh, you're such a perfect example of influences replacement? You're the one who dosed Lady Shiva with a tiny amount poison two weeks before you fought her so the poison would activate when Shiva fought you based off her heart rate, and allow Shiva to be thrown in prison. Never mind the multiple ways that could have gone wrong." Jason replies grinning.

After all, has to give respect to Timothy for that very risky move, and even once used modified fear gas to dispel a group of rioters in Gotham City. So replacement's not entirely Mr. virtue

"Yeah, that had less than a one percent chance of working and could have easily crippled or killed Shiva. Even if the dose was non-lethal technically" Timothy says.

"We all know it's not you Jason for an example of good influence," Terry says jokily, and purposely switching the topic.

Giving a stare without heat "Oh now you've betrayed me to? Just whose side are you on, we need to watch this one Timber's he's a slippery one. Takes after Selina" Jason says.

"Well, he is dating his own Catwoman, though I think he has better luck than Bruce did. After all, Melanie's the new Batwoman" Tim says.

"I'm surprised Barbara married Jason Bard or well-accepted his second proposal anyway," Jason says.

"Second?" Terry asks curiously.

"Yeah, it was before your time" Timothy replies.

Rolling his eyes "Gee so not shocked, but how about more details" Terry says.

"Jason Bard was worked for GCPD until a leg injury where he pursued being a private detective and before Barbara injury by the Joker, they were in a relationship. Bard even worked with Batgirl for a time" Jason says.

"Let me guess after Barbara got shot by Joker, she broke off the engagement?" Terry replies.

"Your spot on. That white pasty face bastard ruined a lot over the years. Got so bad it felt like we faced him every other week" Jason says grimly.

After Terry opens the clock door the conversation between the three brothers continues as they make their way down the rock stairs into while the clock shuts behind.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this long fic and leave a review if you want for letting me know what you think.**

**Timothy reflecting on how never noticing the Joker microchip is my dig at the plot induced stupidity of no one, even Dr. Tompkins finding that from Return of the Joker.**

**Also, Jason's comment for it got so bad on dealing with Joker it felt like every other week is my dig at DC. Used to be some decades ago like from the Golden to Bronze Age, Joker would show up maybe once or twice a year type of deal.**

**Now DC is so obsessed with their villain sue, to where even a new villain in the recent comics is the Joker in disguise, and over the years have taken it to Batman willing brings Joker back to life.**

**Fun fact is Jason Bard was Barbara Gordon's first love interest before she even started any romance involving, Dick Grayson, on Earth One. Barbara/Dick's romance on the information I've researched didn't occur on a substantial relationship until after the 1986 Crisis on Infinite Earths.**

**Until next time**


End file.
